


Time Off

by 115Master



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Double Anal Penetration, Double Dating, M/M, Making Out, Rimming, Sleeping Together, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/115Master/pseuds/115Master
Summary: Working as an actor is a challenging job. Not so much when your boyfriend, or boyfriends, are there to support you.





	Time Off

“Cut! And that’s a wrap!” Lights dimmed and cameras were shut off, being carted off into the storage room just a few yards away, a fairly regular routine at Dreamworks. Sure, the coffee tasted like it was washed down with New York tap water, and the nice lady that always brought those chocolate covered strawberries and donuts was sure to give someone a heart attack eventually. Not to mention that the usual hustle and bustle of the studios themselves was totally chaotic at the end of the day.

Not that one Wreav M’dama was complaining, currently walking out with his fellow actors, a certain brunette holding his hand. When he had joined the Dragons team, he was a little nervous hanging around big-time actors, but that all changed when Hiccup had kissed him once after a successful shoot. Now the redhead’s attitude was completely altered, his confidence at a constant high, both on and off the set. “I can’t believe it’s already been over a year since you joined us, Wreav. We gotta throw you some sorta party!” Running a hand through his red lockes, Wreav chuckled at Heather’s idea. “Sounds great, Heather. But me and Hiccup have a date lined up tonight.”

Tuffnut, ever the nosy one of the group looking for details, leaned closer to the gay couple. “Oh? This wouldn’t have anything to do with that new hottie from Studio 24, would it?” Hiccup swatted at Tuff playfully, allowing his boyfriend to wrap an arm around his slim waist. “So what if it is? Heroic knights in shining armor are hot.” Astrid bumped Hiccup’s shoulder, that cocksure smirk practically glued to her face. “The heart wants what it wants, huh? Well, let us know how it goes, huh?” Nodding, both brunette and redhead broke off from the group and headed to Studio 24 just as a certain black-haired, blue-eyed actor was exiting the building, smiling at the approaching couple.

Jim Lake Jr., one of the new arrivals from Colorado, was always a little shy, at least until Hiccup and Wreav got him comfortable, and that was before they became a couple at all. “Hey Jim. How’d it go in there?” Rubbing the back of his neck, the skinny teen smiled happily. “Great. Just wrapped up our second season. What about you two?” Giving the actor a hug, Hiccup planted a light kiss to Jim’s cheek. “Awesome. We were just about to head to this pizzeria that Wreav’s been _dying_ to show me. Wanna come with?”

Jim could only nod as the three of them headed out of the studio lot and into the sprawling streets of Hollywood, America’s personal movie babymaker. Thankfully, the trio of teens didn’t have to walk very far from the studios seeing as how the pizzeria, aptly named “Sammy’s Pizza,” was only a few blocks away. With the studios practically right around the corner, the pizzeria was a popular spot to sit and have some delicious food for tourists and studio workers alike.

Sammy, the owner of the restaurant, who was currently standing behind the counter, smiled warmly at Wreav and Hiccup, giving them a warm welcoming hug. Hiccup was always a regular at his pizzeria, and when he had seen Hiccup and Wreav share their first kiss in one of the booths, he expressly insisted on allowing them to come here and eat, free of charge. “Always good to see my two favorite customers! Ah, and I see you two have brought someone new! New friend? Or is this a date?” Wreav chuckles warmly and pushed Jim forward, the shy black-haired teen shaking Sam’s wrinkled yet strong hand.

“My name’s Jim. Jim Lake Jr. And yes, it’s kinda like a date.” Sammy shook his head smiling as he took down their orders. Obviously, he expected Wreav to have his slices plain and for Hiccup to have mushrooms on his. Jim simply ordered a pepperoni slice. Once all three were seated, they were almost immediately talking about their shows and what was currently going on in them. “I tell you, Toothless is going to roast your ass when he finds out that was a real eel.” Hiccup turned in his seat, staring at Wreav with hooded eyes. “Why, you wouldn’t allow anything to happen to my ass now, would you? Knowing Toothless, he might settle for giving me a gummy bite.”

Leaning forward, Wreav smirked at the challenge his boyfriend had initiated. “Heh. Only I get to bite you.” Their lips were about to meet halfway when Jim caught their attention by not-so-subtly clearing his throat. “Uh, maybe not in a public place where people can record us?” Turning their attention to another booth, all three noticed a group of teenagers, guys and girls, staring at them with smirks and wide eyes, their phones obviously concealed before taking a paparazzi shot. “Maybe we like the attention. But how about we take this to my apartment?”

After signing some autographs, and taking some selfies with their fans, all three actors made their way to Wreav’s penthouse at the Bonaventure Hotel in downtown. With a perfect view of the OUE Building just across the plaza, and excellent room service being paid for by the studio, it was good to call the hotel highrise home. Upon entering the main lobby, there were already some fans waiting, and after signing some items, all three teens were already headed up to the penthouse. Upon entering, Hiccup shrugged off his short sleeved jean jacket, letting his sleeveless shirt air out as he flopped onto the couch, turning on the TV.

“This is where you live? I’m guessing the studio pays for this?” Wreav simply shrugged as he pulled off his leather vest and red Converse high tops. “Yeah. Plus my parents have some stock in this hotel, so they couldn’t exactly say no. Not even Hiccup could say no to living with me.” Hiccup sat up from his spot on the couch, glaring at his redheaded boyfriend. “You dragged me here and did the puppy dog eyes! That was cheating.” Sitting down with Hiccup’s head in his lap, looking up into his red eyes, Wreav simply smirked.

“You didn’t exactly complain after our first night together. Certainly beats bunking with your cousin, huh?” Hiccup merely rolled his eyes before pulling his boyfriend down for a heated, open-mouthed kiss, tongues sliding into each other’s mouths as they shamelessly made out on the couch, Wreav’s hands trailing under the waistband of Hiccup’s skinny jeans, clearly fondling at his growing hardon. “Wreav...you know what that does to me...”

Taking a small nibble on the brunette’s collarbone, Wreav yelped when Hiccup grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the bedroom, Jim following close behind, watching in stunned fascination as Hiccup pushed the redhead onto the soft mattress and quickly got to work undoing the belt buckle and button keeping Wreav’s jeans on his legs within seconds, quickly pulling them off, followed by his boxers, leaving Wreav’s hung cock hard and standing straight up, clear liquid already leaking from the tip as Hiccup began taking his clothes off quickly, one article at a time before he was entirely naked and quickly licking his boyfriend’s cock like it was a piece of his favorite candy.

Watching intently from the doorway, Jim quickly noticed how tight his own pants were getting, quickly removing his own outfit and coming up behind the brunette, his soft hands grasping smooth hips and his own hard prick pressed to Hiccup’s freckled back. Pushing his ass back into Jim’s pelvis, Hiccup took Wreav’s cock into his wet and waiting mouth, and with much achieved skill and patience, took his redheaded boyfriend’s massive penis into his throat, thanks in large part to his lack of a gag reflex. Pulling off Wreav’s cock, Hiccup was satisfied with the copious amount of saliva currently coating the redhead’s massive dick.

Turning back to Jim, Hiccup did the same for his piece of throbbing meat. Obviously, Jim wasn’t as endowed as Wreav was, but he was still pretty adequately sized, being able to bring his fair share of pleasure to teens that had managed to get into bed with him, male and female alike. Grabbing Hiccup’s ass cheeks and spreading them apart, Wreav drove his tongue against the brunette’s pretty pink hole, getting it nice and loose for the both of them. The brunette could only moan in bliss at so much attention, his throat constricting around Jim’s cock, virtually sucking the soul from his body in the most erotic way possible.

Pulling off the black-haired teen’s cock, Hiccup pushed his ass back into his boyfriend’s face, trying to get Wreav’s skilled tongue deeper, without success. He knew what he needed in order to bring that intense feeling of overwhelming pleasure he loved so much. Pushing the redhead back down so Wreav was laying on his back, his cock standing tall and proud with Hiccup’s spit coating it, Hiccup straddled his boyfriend’s hips, wet and loose sphincter pressed ever-so-gently against the head, Hiccup slowly lowered himself, biting his lower lip at the burn that came with the intense stretching of his asshole trying to accommodate Wreav’s large penis.

“Oh fuck...that’s it baby...take your time...” Wreav’s words of encouragement helped the brunette loosen up a bit, the pain already subsiding and being replaced by the growing feeling of raw pleasure they knew too well. Looking over his shoulder, Hiccup smirked at Jim and waved him over, the lanky teenager surging forward without hesitation, latching his teeth into the side of the brunette’s neck, earning a moan from said teen as Jim positioned his own cock right alongside Wreav’s, preparing to plunge into that tight, warm heaven. “You sure you want me too?”

Hiccup could only nod before he clung to Wreav’s shoulders, his eyes screwed shut in pain as Jim pushed his prick in, stretching the brunette’s anal ring to it’s limit, possibly even further than that. The sheer tightness made both boys almost cum right then and there, but they both resisted, wanting to draw this erotic scene out for all it would be worth. As soon as Hiccup felt his sphincter stop trying to close itself up, he nodded to his partners, his fingers finding adequate purchase on Wreav’s shoulders. “God _damn_...I fell so full...” Softly kissing the side of Hiccup’s neck, Jim wrapped his arms around the brunette’s chest. “Just wait until we’ve pumped you full of cum...”

Within moments, both boys were thrusting into the brunette’s body, reveling in the loud and obscene moans practically pouring out from the teenager’s talented throat, his perfectly rounded ass cheeks bouncing and jiggling with each impact of Jim’s and Wreav’s pelvises. Pressing a hand to Hiccup’s abdomen, Jim could feel Wreav’s massive cock sliding in and out of the brunette’s body. The feeling of the redhead’s cock making the younger teen’s stomach bulge with each harsh thrust was enough to bring Jim over the edge, his dick delivering small yet rapid squirts of cum, each one pushing his essence just a bit deeper into Hiccup’s beautiful body before pulling out and taking a seat on a nearby chair, idly fondling himself as he watched Wreav fuck his boyfriend like a rutting dog.

The brunette was now practically riding Wreav’s cock like one would a mechanical bull, with fun and determination, the edges of his anus dragging over the thick piece of flesh currently pistoning in and out of his body. Leaning down, Hiccup gave his redheaded lover a rather harsh kiss, teeth clashing as Wreav’s hands began smacking and grabbing at his freckled bubble butt. “Oh God, Wreav...I’m gonna...I’m gonna come...” Wrapping a strong yet gentle hand around Hiccup’s neglected cock, the redhead began pumping it in time with his thrusts. “Yeah...I’m gonna come too, baby...”

Delivering one last powerful thrust that landed a direct hit with his prostate, Hiccup’s back arched as his cock practically erupted, cum spraying onto both his and Wreav’s stomachs, a fair bit even landing on the redhead’s chest. The feeling of Hiccup’s asshole practically milking him had Wreav going over the edge as his balls pumped the brunette with even more seed, the added ecstasy making Hiccup’s eyes hooded and his pupils dilated as he moaned in pure bliss. “Oh _fuck_ yeah...” Almost immediately, Hiccup collapsed on top of the redhead, breaths coming out in pants as he listened to Wreav’s heart hammering in his chest as the redhead’s cock gave its last few spurts of cum.

Peppering the soft auburn hair on Hiccup’s head with kisses, Wreav held his boyfriend close as Jim joined them in bed, pulling a nice warm blanket over their naked bodies, all three actors cuddling close to each other in post-orgasmic bliss. “That was amazing.” Letting out a soft chuckle, Hiccup kissed Jim softly, lips softly pressed together in a loving kiss. Staring at the blue-eyed teen in their bed, Hiccup and Wreav could only smirk as they were no doubt thinking the same thing. “How about we go for round two tomorrow?” Jim blushed madly at the proposal, but with that sexy look the brunette was giving him, there was no chance in Hell he was gonna decline such an offer. “Well, lets hope you last longer than this time.” Hiccup could only giggle as the feeling of sleep overtook him, his face nuzzling into Jim’s chest as they all fell asleep soon after.

Thank God for some time off.


End file.
